


Your Name

by fanofdeliciousflavour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Bodyswap, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Time Travel, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofdeliciousflavour/pseuds/fanofdeliciousflavour
Summary: “My name is Ben!” He shouts, and Rey’s hands fly up to her head, yanking the piece of fabric holding her buns together, sending her hair tumbling down around her shoulders. Without stopping to think, she casts the white ribbon out across the crowd, watching as Ben’s hands close around the other end of it.Rey's lonely life on Jakku changes forever when she inexplicably begins to switch bodies with a boy named Ben Solo. Together, can the two of them figure out the reason behind their connection and what the Force is trying to tell them?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story, also known as the Your Name AU that nobody asked for! I highly recommend checking out the movie and/or reading the novelization!

_ I don’t recognize that noise,  _ Rey thinks drowsily.  _ An alarm? _

But she was still so very tired. She had found a particularly large wreck to scavenge yesterday, and had been salvaging parts long into the night.

“Rey… Rey…”

Now somebody was calling her name. It was a boy’s voice… a boy?

“Rey, Rey!”

His voice is pleading, earnest. A voice trembling with loneliness. 

“Don’t you remember me?” The voice asks her anxiously. 

_ No, I don’t know you. _

Suddenly, someone bumps into Rey, shifting her focus momentarily. Oh, right - she was in the marketplace on Jakku. The moment she realizes this, she’s standing in the midst of the crowd, facing the landing pad for the singular commuter shuttle.

A pair of wide eyes hover in front of her. A boy in brown robes stares straight at her, but the press of the crowd pushes him towards the ship.

“My name is Ben!” He shouts, and Rey’s hands fly up to her head, yanking the piece of fabric holding her buns together sending her hair tumbling down around her shoulders.

Without stopping to think, she casts the white ribbon out across the crowd, watching as Ben’s hands close around the other end of it. 

Then he is gone.

* * *

At that point, Rey’s eyes open. 

The boy’s voice echoes in her head, still whispers in her ears. 

_...His name is Ben? _

She doesn’t know the name, and she doesn’t know the boy. He looked desperate, on the verge of tears. She didn’t recognize the style of clothes he was wearing. His expression was serious, as if the fate of the universe rested in his hands. 

Still, it was just a dream. It doesn’t mean anything. By the time she thinks about it, she can’t even remember his face. The echoes in her head, the whispers in her ears, are gone. 

Even so, her pulse was racing abnormally fast. She let out a long sigh.

_...wait a minute. _

Something about that didn’t feel right… didn’t sound right. Her voice was deeper, and her chest was… lighter. 

Rey glanced down at herself and froze.

_ What happened to my body? _

“Ben? What are you doing, didn’t your droid go off this morning?”

Rey glanced in the direction of the voice. There was a teenage boy standing at the door, wearing the same brown robes as the boy from her dream. He was different though, taller with darker skin and no hair to speak of. 

“...Ben?” Rey asked hesitantly, pointing towards herself.

The boy rolled his eyes. 

“You still asleep or something? Come on, if we’re lucky we can still get some breakfast before training.”

The boy leaves, and Rey stumbles to her feet.

Come to think of it, she was rather hungry.

Suddenly, a full length mirror in the corner caught her eye. Approaching it, Rey stared at her reflection.

Her hair was short and dark, sleep tousled and sticking up in some places. It framed her long face, which was smattered with freckles. She wore the same brown robes as the stranger who had come to wake her. She was tall, so very tall, and notably missing several key features from her body that she had become accustomed to.

This was definitely a boy’s body.

_ … A boy? I’m a… boy? _

Abruptly, the drowsy fog enveloping her was gone. Her head cleared instantly, then plunged into confusion.

Rey screamed. 

* * *

“Ben, you’re late again,” Tai accused him from where he sat with Hennix and Voe.

“I know, I’ll be quick!” Ben apologized, darting over to the food as he hauled his Jedi apprentice robes on. As he scooped himself porridge, he felt their eyes locked on him.

“So, you’re normal today, are you?”

Voe watched him cautiously as he sat down beside her.

“What are you talking about?”

“He sure was something else yesterday,” Hennix laughed. “Screaming like that all of a sudden, we thought you were dead or dying.”

Ben stared at him blankly.  _ Screaming? _

Still confused, he followed his fellow students as they cleaned up and headed out for training. 

“I’m just glad he put on his robes properly today,” Tai added as they made their way towards the clearing where their lesson would take place.

His comment seems similar to the other ones made at breakfast - if Ben put on his robes “properly” today, did that mean he hadn’t put them on correctly yesterday?

“Did you get Master Luke to exorcise you?” Hennix asked in a low voice.

“Exorcise?”

“Yeah, I swear you were possessed!” The quarren insisted. Voe rolled her eyes.

“For the last time, Hennix, Ben was not possessed,” Her mouth quirked up in a grin. “Probably.”

For the life of him, Ben couldn’t comprehend what this was all about. Yesterday was… well, he couldn’t quite recall it, but he was certain it had to have been normal.

It had been a regular day, right?

_ … wait a minute. _

“Students!” Ben looked up to see his Master and Uncle emerge from his hut. “Gather around. It’s time for today’s lesson.”

Ben takes a seat on one of the meditation mats scattered across the grass, the other three finding their own spots as various other students join them.

“Today I’d like to begin by discussing Force visions, or the ability to see into the past and future” Luke began, and students pulled out pads of paper to take notes. 

Ben fetched his reluctantly, knowing that taking notes wasn’t necessary for him to learn but not wanting to look like an idiot. 

“Visions, should you ever experience them, should be treated with much caution,” Luke warned, and Ben flipped to an empty page to scribble down notes. “They are never absolute, and only constitute warnings of what could be, not what will be.”

Ben moved to the next page of his notepad, only to find a sentence scrawled in large letters across the paper. 

_ Who are you? _

The sounds around him grew distant, as if being absorbed by the unfamiliar handwriting. He hadn’t written this… and no one else had access to his notepad.

_ Who am I?  _ Ben thought, confused.  _ What is that supposed to mean? _

“Ben,” Luke called, and he snapped back to reality, noticing that the other students had begun to meditate. He quickly put his notepad away and assumed the proper position. 

His Uncle just grinned.

“Good to see that you remember your name today.”

His fellow students snickered, quieting only when Luke reminded them that they were supposed to be meditating. 

_ What was going on? _

* * *

“You don’t remember?” Tai asked incredulously as the two boys ate lunch together. 

“No.”

“For real?”

“For real,” Ben confirmed.

“Ben, it was crazy,” Tai told him. “Yesterday your hair was all mussed, your robes were on backwards, you didn’t respond when Master Luke called for you, and you didn’t seem to understand a word of the lesson.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, you were acting like you had amnesia or something.”

Ben tried to think back… something was off. He couldn’t remember yesterday… no wait, he could recall bits and pieces.

_ An unfamiliar desert landscape stretched before him. _

_ A reflection in the mirror… a girl? _

He tried to retrace his memories. 

“It feels like I spent the whole day in this weird dream,” He confessed to Tai. Ben wasn’t one for sharing, but Tai was his closest friend at the academy and seemed to have a knack for getting him to open up. “A dream about someone else’s life. I can’t remember much of it.”

“Maybe it has to do with the Force visions Master Luke taught us about today?” Tai suggested. “You should talk to him about it.”

Ben nodded absently, but the likelihood of him going to his Uncle for help was incredibly slim. Tai seemed to realize he hit a nerve.

“Or maybe it’s just stress.”

* * *

Later, as Ben lay down to sleep, he pondered over Tai’s words. He was stressed - about his parents, about his Uncle, and about the voices that whispered dark intentions in his mind. 

All sorts of incidents and feelings and prospects and doubts and despairs jumbled together in his head, and Ben’s heart felt like it was about to explode. 

At that moment, he felt utterly sick of his life. He didn’t want to be the son of Princess Leia Organa and Rebellion Hero Han Solo, or the nephew of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He didn’t want to spend his teenage years on this planet learning to use the Force while warring with the sadistic thoughts that entered his head without permission. 

_ Please, if there’s some higher power out there… _

_ Please… _

Even if the Force would hear and heed his plea, Ben Solo realized that he had no clue what to ask for.


End file.
